


Curtain

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Brian study (Justin pov?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain

Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain.  
Don't see all he does for you.  
Don't look. Sex in public is one thing. Letting you see his heart does beat, does bleed, is another. He'll hide.  
And the curtain may take the shape of writhing bodies and willing mouths… or forced highs meeting low expectations. You'll roll your eyes and he'll feel safe.  
Soul still a secret. Perpetual immaturity the perfect cover.  
Don't see beyond and recognize his pain… honor… or mortality.  
Let him continue pulling invisible strings. Worshipped hero and maligned villain in one.  
He is the Wizard.


End file.
